


Kick Me Under the Mistletoe

by thecutestprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecutestprince/pseuds/thecutestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey!” Tanaka cut in between them, slapping a hand on Hinata’s back. “There are more interesting things about Christmas than videogames, you know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Like what?” Hinata grumbled. He definitely wasn’t too convinced. </p>
<p>“Like... Mistletoe smooches!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Me Under the Mistletoe

“Nice work everyone!” Daichi’s voice rang throughout the court. “We’ll meet again next week!” 

“Nice work!” the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team chanted in unison before breaking off into an excited chatter on their way to the locker rooms. Christmas was only a couple of days away, and it was all anyone could talk about. 

“I hope Santa brings me a Wii U!” Hinata said excitedly as he dressed out of his workout clothes and into his warmer winter attire. 

Kageyama looked at him with a smug grin on his face. Tsukishima noticed and leaned towards him.

“What’s with that look, huh Kageyama?” 

“Nothing,” Kageyama shrugged. “I just can’t believe Hinata prefers some kiddie console over the new playstation.”

“WHAT?!” Hinata exclaimed. He hadn’t even finished pulling his sweater on. His head was still inside the sweater, so his horrified screech was slightly muffled, fortunately for everyone else. He poked his head out from his sweater, his disheveled hair now even worse. 

“How  _dare_ you insult  _NINTENDO_ , you- you... NINTENDO HATER!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and went back to his locker. He thought Kageyama was going to say something along the lines of “Santa isn’t real, dumbass” and start an all-out war, but now the argument was about videogames. Not nearly as interesting.

“Hey!” Tanaka cut in between them, slapping a hand on Hinata’s back. “There are more interesting things about Christmas than videogames, you know?”

“Yeah? Like what?” Hinata grumbled. He definitely wasn’t too convinced. 

“Like... Mistletoe smooches!” Tanaka announced with a devilish smile.

“Ooooh!” Noya’s intrigued voice was heard from behind them. The three boys turned to face him. “Now we’re talking! Who’d ya kiss, Tanaka?”

“I brought a mistletoe to school,” Tanaka began. He had the attention of the three boys, and though he didn’t like to show it, Tsukishima was listening as well. Attention like this fueled Tanaka. He smiled wider and leaned in for effect. “I hid it in the palm of my hand, fist closed at all times. I even tied it to my middle finger, just so I wouldn’t lose it.”

“Oooh, nice thinking, Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata whispered in awe. 

_Senpai._ A fire could be seen burning in Tanaka’s eyes. Kageyama visibly rolled his eyes.

“Obviously, such a powerful weapon couldn’t be used on just  _anyone_. So, I went in search for someone special.”

“Was it Kiyoko?!” Nishinoya asked. Tanaka smiled.

“Of course! Who do you take me for?”

“You got to kiss Kiyoko?!” Hinata asked, incredulous.

“I snuck up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. I dangled the mistletoe above us, and she turned around, and...”

“AND!!!!!” The two boys crowded around him. They looked at him with eyes widened in awe. Tanaka had them at the palm of his hand.

“Suga confiscated it.” 

“HUH!?” Nishinoya and Hinata shouted. 

“Yup. It was a fine battle, but I was destined to lose.”

“Tanaka, you’re so lame,” Kageyama sighed before walking off.

“Hey! Don’t talk to Tanaka-senpai that way!” Hinata exclaimed before bounding after him.

Nishinoya looked over at Tanaka, who was watching Hinata walk away, a shit-eating grin on his face. At first, Nishinoya suspected it was because of Hinata repeatedly calling him ‘Tanaka-senpai.’ But then he followed Tanaka’s line of vision, towards Hinata’s back.

Right between Hinata's shoulders was a mistletoe taped onto his back.

“Ohohoho! Tanaka, you sly dog, you!”

“Did you ever expect anything less?” Tanaka laughed. The two of them exchanged sinister looks before racing after them.

“Hey guys! Let’s stop by the market, yeah?”

“Okay!”

Tsukishima peered after him. Yamaguchi popped up behind him.

“You wanna see what happens?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima responded nonchalantly. “Let’s go.”

 

The six boys entered the market and shouted their hello’s at Ukai, who was manning the store for the holiday season. The boys scattered around the market, eyeing the items on the shelves.

Kageyama grabbed a chocolate bar and instinctively looked around for Hinata. He was at the next aisle, crouching to view the items up close. Kageyama wondered why Hinata even bothered to look at anything else. He always ended up getting a cat shaped ice-cream sandwich, despite it being cold as hell outside.

He watched as Hinata headed towards the frozen goods section. Kageyama narrowed his eyes. There was a weird green thing on Hinata’s back, but he didn’t know what it was. He started heading towards Hinata so he could see what it was, but then Hinata raced to the front to pay for his cookie-cat ice-cream.

Kageyama headed towards the check-out counter. A couple of people lined up behind Hinata, so he was out of Kageyama’s reach. He glared at Hinata’s back, or, more specifically, at the weird green thing on his back.

Hinata felt a hole being burned through the back of his head. He set is sandwich down on the counter and glanced back.

Kageyama was giving him the scariest look he’d ever seen. He felt the sweat forming at his brow and his knees go weak. Why was Kageyama looking at him like that?! He looked like he wanted to kill him.

“Hinata!” Ukai shouted, snapping his fingers at him. “Give me your money.”

“A-ah, right,” Hinata stuttered, grabbing a bunch of change from his pocket. He dropped it on the counter and grabbed his sandwich. “Keep the rest, okay? I gotta go.” He then bolted out the store’s front doors.

“Hey!” both Ukai and Kageyama shouted. Kageyama tossed his chocolate bar aside and dashed after him.

“What the hell is their problem?!” Ukai grumbled. Laughter roared from the back of the store.

“Come on,” Tanaka laughed, tugging at Noya’s sleeve. “Let’s pay for our shit and run after them.”

Hinata huffed air in and out of his lungs as he ran away from Kageyama. He didn’t think he was being followed, but then he looked back and saw Kageyama running after him at break-neck speeds. He still had that menacing look on his face! Hinata screamed and ran faster, dashing through the snow, cold air biting at his cheeks. He didn’t dare look back, just kept facing forward, until-

Until he was tackled into his snow, ice-cream sandwich flying from his hand and onto the snow several feet away.

“Cookie Cat!” Hinata shouted in despair. He clawed at the snow to try and crawl towards his ice-cream, but Kageyama’s weight on his back was _really_ making it difficult. “Kageyama, what the hell is your deal?!”

“There’s something on your back, idiot!” Kageyama said, tearing the tape covered leaf off of Hinata’s back.

“ _That’s_ why you were glaring at me?”

“Glaring? I couldn’t see what it was, so I was squinting.”

Hinata sighed. Leave it to Kageyama to look scary without even trying. “Well, what is it?”

“I dunno. There’s a bunch of tape on it.” Kageyama started picking off the tape.

“Get off of me,” Hinata grumbled. He wiggled out from under Kageyama and crawled towards his ice-cream. When the sandwich was finally in his gloved hands, he sighed in pure happiness and got up onto his knees. He began to rip off the wrapper, when Kageyama interrupted his thoughts.

“What the hell?”

“What is it?” Hinata asked, crawling back towards Kageyama. He was crouched with his knees dug into the snow, gloved hands wrapped around whatever it was that was taped onto his back.

“Let me see!” he exclaimed, snatching the item from Kageyama. He held it up in front of his face. “It’s a… mistletoe? Why was a mistletoe taped onto my back?”

Roars of laughter came from behind them. The four boys had walked in on the perfect moment. Kageyama, glaring at the mistletoe, and Hinata, holding it up with a confused look on his face. Icey snow was all over their hair and clothes. Their clueless looks- it was _priceless_.

“You guys look ridiculous!” Tanaka laughed. “Look at you! Two idiots under the mistletoe.”

“Now you have to kiss!” Nishinoya said.

“What?!” the two boys shouted in unison, causing the four to explode into another fit of laughter.

“Just kiss already, lovebirds,” Tsukishima snickered.

“Yeah! This tension is killing me,” Yamaguchi cooed, fanning himself. Kageyama glared at them. They kept on laughing and laughing, squawking like birds. It was getting annoying.

“Shut up!” he shouted at them, but they kept being as loud as ever.

“We’ll shut up when you kiss,” Tanaka said, snatching the mistletoe from Hinata’s hand. He dangled it above them with a sly grin on his face. “Pucker up.”

“No, I’m not gonna-“

“Come on, don’t be a chicken,” Tsukishima cut Kageyama off.

“Yeah, chicken!”

“It’s just a mistletoe kiss, guys. No big deal. Just get it over with already.”

“Kiss. Kiss. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! _Kiiiiiiiiiss-_ “

“Fine!” Kageyama barked, facing Hinata. Hinata had that same horrified look he had when he noticed Kageyama glaring at him. And he reacted in the same way.

He ran.

Since he was on his knees, he didn’t get very far to begin with. In fact, all Kageyama had to do was lunge forward and he was hugging onto Hinata’s legs, causing him to trip forward again. They were in the same position as before: Kageyama on Hinata’s back, pinning him down.

“Get off!”

“I’ll get off when I kiss you!”

“No!” Hinata flailed, trying to wiggle out from under Kageyama. Kageyama grunted and pulled Hinata around onto his back, holding his arms out above him.

Hinata shut his eyes tight and clamped his mouth shut. He moved his head away from Kageyama’s face and hid his lips against his arms, which were raised above his head. Everything about this was uncomfortable; he could feel the cold snow biting at the back of his neck, his scalp, and the part of his wrists that were no longer covered by his sweater and gloves.

Kageyama gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed Hinata’s face with one hand, the other still preoccupied with pinning Hinata’s arms down. He struggled to get Hinata to face him, but when he finally did, he leaned forward and gave Hinata a quick peck on the lips.

No big deal. Now, this entire ordeal was done with.

Well, not exactly.

Once Kageyama loosened his grip on Hinata’s arms, he shook free from him and pushed him off of him.

Kageyama fell onto his back. He didn’t fall particularly hard, but it took him by surprise anyways. He hadn’t expected Hinata to push him. He propped himself up on his arms. “Hinata, what the hell?!”

“Get away from me!” Hinata shouted as he stood up onto his feet. Tears were pouring down his now bright red face. Kageyama’s eyes widened.

“I hate you, Kageyama!” Hinata shouted. He pulled out the squished up, still-packaged ice-cream sandwich from his pocket and threw it at Kageyama.

The sandwich hit him right in the face.

When the sandwich plopped onto his lap, Kageyama saw that Hinata was running away. He stared forward in silence, voice caught in his throat. He stayed there for what seemed like hours, fingers burning as he dug them into the snow.

An image of Hinata popped into his head. While he was pinning him down, he hadn’t even noticed the small tears forming at the corners of Hinata’s eyes.

Shit. He fucked up.

Kageyama suddenly scrambled onto his feet and ran after him. His four teammates were completely forgotten.

After a few moments of silence, Tsukishima snickered.

“What are you laughing at?!” Tanaka roared, getting into Tsukishima’s face.

“The way that ice-cream sandwich hit Kageyama in the face was hilarious.”

Tanaka narrowed his eyes. He stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the ground with wide eyes.  “Shit, yeah, it was. I wanted to laugh so badly. God, I’m a terrible person.”

Nishinoya sighed, shaking his head and resting his hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. “I wanted to laugh too, Tanaka. It’s okay.”

 

Hinata slammed the door to his house shut behind him. He wanted to run to his room, but he didn’t think he could make it. His legs were so weak, his chest was burning, and his face was numb from the cold. He leaned against the door and slid onto the floor, hiding his face behind his knees.

Stupid Kageyama. Stupid, stupid Kageyama.

He thought it was a game, didn’t he? He thought kissing him was just this huge, funny game. It was just a stupid prank to him, it didn’t mean anything. But to Hinata, it was so much more. It was the days he’d catch himself staring at Kageyama during practice. It was the guilt that filled his gut when he stole glances at Kageyama while he was changing, arms above him, shirt covering his face so he wouldn’t notice. It was the nights he stayed awake in bed, unable to go to sleep, and he thought of Kageyama, and he didn’t want to, but he did, and it made him feel horrible. It was the night he lay motionless on Sugawara’s bed, head on Suga’s lap as he ran his fingers through his hair in attempts to comfort him. It was those days after practice, when he’d lock himself in the bathroom and Suga and Daichi had to coax him out, and he’d stumble out into their arms with tears all over his face.

He’d been holding it in for so long. And now it was spilling out all over him, and he couldn’t stop it from making a mess.

He was glad no one was home. His sobs and gasps for breaths were sure to horrify his mother, and he didn’t feel like explaining what was wrong. He just wanted to lie in bed and sleep, but his bed was so far away, and he felt like he couldn’t move from his spot.

 Then, there was a knock at his door.

Hinata peeked his head up from his knees. He stared forward, waiting.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Hinata didn’t move from his spot. He wondered if it was his family. No, they would’ve let themselves in. Then, who?

What if it was Kageyama?

There were three more knocks. Hinata closed his eyes and bit at his lower lip. “W-who is it?”

“Hinata… it’s me.” It was Kageyama. Just what Hinata had dreaded.

He hid his face behind his knees again. “Go away.”

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“I said, go away!”

“Oh…”

From behind the door, Kageyama was shaking and shivering. The sun was quickly setting, causing it to get colder by the second. Kageyama pressed his forehead against Hinata’s door and sighed, a thin cloud erupting from his breath.

“Hinata, could you let me in, please?”

“No.”

“It’s r-really cold out here,” Kageyama stuttered. “I want t-to apologize, but it’d be… easier if I w-were inside.”

He heard Hinata sniffle from behind the door. A couple of seconds later, the door opened, and Kageyama quickly shuffled inside.

“Thanks,” Kageyama mumbled, turning to Hinata. His eyes, nose, and cheeks were red, evidence that he’d still been crying. Guilt washed over him.

“Hinata, I’m so sorry,” he said. Hinata flinched at his words; he buried his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. Fuck, Kageyama felt awful. He just wanted to hug him, but he knew that could just make things worse. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t think you’d… react that way.”

“Do you know why I reacted that way, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, now looking up at him with a sudden intensity. Kageyama frowned and shook his head. Hinata sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s because I…”

_I like you_.

He struggled to get those words out. They were stuck in his throat, mixing up the contents of his stomach, making his legs feel weak. His mind started racing to all the awful things that could happen. A disgusted Kageyama. A Kageyama who no longer wanted to play volleyball with him. A Kageyama who no longer wanted to be his friend.

Kageyama’s stared at Hinata with concerned eyes. And when he started to see tears fall again, he quickly stepped towards him.

“Hinata-“

“It’s because I like you, Kageyama!”

There. He’d finally said it. He finally got it off his chest. But then, why did he feel so much worse?

Hinata buried his face into his hands, palming at his eyes. He wanted to stop crying, but he couldn’t. He wanted to run away again, but he couldn’t. He could only wait for Kageyama to leave on his own. Hinata was so sure he would leave him.

And then he felt arms wrap around him.

Kageyama was _hugging_ him. He was hugging him, rubbing a hand up and down his back to soothe him. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Kageyama hadn’t left. He couldn’t believe that Kageyama stuck around to comfort him.

He took it in. He melted into Kageyama’s embrace, resting his cheek on Kageyama’s chest. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly. He could smell the laundry detergent on Kageyama’s sweater.

They stayed that way for a while, silent and lost in their own thoughts. Kageyama was processing what Hinata had said to him. _It’s because I like you, Kageyama!_

_I like you._

The phrase made Kageyama’s breath catch in his throat. Even now, replaying the words in his head, his cheeks felt flushed.

He liked Hinata, too.

He _really_ liked him. It was unbearable how much he liked him. But it was starting to affect the way he played, so he just ignored it. He didn’t let it become an issue. He just pushed it to the back of his head, because never thought it would turn into anything. He didn’t think Hinata would reciprocate the feeling.

When the guys demanded he kiss Hinata, he felt like he was gonna puke. He was so _nervous_ , but he wanted to do it. It was like he was trying to prove something; if he could kiss Hinata under the mistletoe without being weird, then he was fine. He wasn’t letting it become an issue. Eventually, he’d be able to move on.

But now, he _knew_ Hinata liked him back. And he was so damn _happy_.

So happy that he was squeezing the life out of Hinata. He hadn’t noticed how forcefully he was hugging him, until Hinata choked out, “Kageyama, you’re hurting me.”

“Sorry!” Kageyama exclaimed, letting him go and stepping back. Hinata shuddered. Kageyama had a horrifying grin on his face again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hinata asked.

“Because, I like you, too.”

“What?” He liked him back? And he chose to make a face like that to tell him that? Hinata couldn’t help but giggle. And then his giggles exploded into a fit of laughter. A nervous laughter so hard it made his stomach burn.

“What? Why are you laughing?!” Kageyama demanded. He grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and shook him furiously. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said, still giggling. “I just can’t believe the faces you make sometimes.”

Kageyama’s cheeks went red. “What?! I was born with this face, idiot!”

“I’m sorry!” Hinata laughed again. He reached forward and grabbed Kageyama’s face with his hands. “I like your face.”

Kageyama’s face went even redder. He reached for something in his back pocket and dangled it above them. Hinata peered up.

The mistletoe.

“You brought it with you?” Hinata asked, a smile forming at his lips.

“Yeah, I dunno, I just… I think we should do it right,” Kageyama stammered. He was starting to look like a tomato from how red he was getting. Hinata laughed again.

“Okay.”

Kageyama’s stomach dropped when he heard that confirmation. “Okay,” he whispered, leaning forward and placing his other hand on Hinata’s arm. Hinata grabbed a fistful of Kageyama’s sweater and pulled him towards him, so he wouldn’t have to stand on his toes.

The kiss was gentle and warm. It felt like the warmth from a fireplace on Christmas Eve. It warmed their entire bodies, and illuminated the entire room. Winter came with cold and ice, but their kiss was all the lovely, warm things that can come with winter, too.  Bonfires with friends. Sweaters, gloves, mittens. Hot cocoa and warm mugs. And the overflowing happiness that radiates from one’s smile when they admire their beautifully lit Christmas tree.

Hinata pulled away, cheeks flushed with color. Kageyama’s  face had gone red again, and he could only hold Hinata’s gaze for 3 seconds before he hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment. Hinata giggled, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist.

"Merry  Christmas, Kageyama," Hinata mumbled. 

And though he knew it wasn't Christmas, Kageyama didn't want to ruin this moment they were sharing. He wrapped his arms around Hinata again, placing his chin on the top of Hinata's head.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata."

 


End file.
